orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy Inmate
Fantasy Inmate is a game played by (most of) the guards at Litchfield Maximum Security Prison. It is first mentioned in "Who Knows Better Than I" when CO Copeland and CO Alvarez are talking about Frieda's suicide attempt. Later, in the CO lounge, CO Hellman tells COs Luschek, McCullough and Blake about the game, to Luschek's excitement. The game is played by picking inmates and gaining points for things they do/have done to them. For example fights, sex, tasks, etc. The game costs $100 to play and the CO with the most points wins. The game is played every Fantasy Inmate season. The game is discovered by Gloria when she find papers for it in Luschek's desk. She attempts to inform the rest of the prision via Flaca's radio show but the mic isn't turned on yet. Alvarez returns and takes her to SHU for locking him out of the room (and potentially for attempting to expose the game). The COs shuts down the game out of fear that they might get exposed by the inmates. Alvarez is expected to win as he has gained the most points, but CO Copeland actually wins when her assigned inmates, Carol Denning and Barbara Denning, murder each other, giving her double points for murdered and murderer, allowing her to win Fantasy Inmate. Players and known assigned inmates Alvarez - former commissioner *Daddy *Blanca Flores ("Double Trouble") *Alex Vause ("Double Trouble") *Tiffany Doggett ("Double Trouble") "Ginger" Copeland *Piper Chapman *Barbara Denning (after Blake drops out) *Carol Denning (after Blake drops out) Stefanovic *Nicky Nichols Hellman *Dayanara Diaz Luschek - current commissioner * McCullough *Maria Ruiz Blake *Carol Denning *Barbara Denning Hopper *Daya Diaz ("Double Trouble") *Gloria Mendoza ("Double Trouble") Rules *All point earning events must be witnessed by a third party CO in order to count. *All mid-season trades must be approved by the commissioner. *Zero tolerance for interference (influencing, coercing, manipulating inmate behaviour in order to gain points.) However, this rule is not strictly enforced. Positions in Fantasy Inmate There is a limited amount of positions in Fantasy Inmate. *Commissioner : The Commissioner is the Head of Fantasy Inmate, and has the authority to approve mid-season trades, ban players from the game and cancel Fantasy Inmate season. The Commissioner is picked via a vote. The current Commissioner is Joel Luschek. *Players : These are the regular players of Fantasy Inmate, and they are all COs. They pick inmates and gain points from what they do/have done to them, such as fighting, sex, suicide, or other tasks. *Inmates : Inmates are the main target of Fantasy Inmate. They are picked, and whatever happens to them allow COs to gain points. Points Sexual *Scissoring - 11 points ("because it's not a thing") *Oral sex (giving or receiving) - 5 points *Digital sex (giving or receiving) - 5 points Emotional *Bulimics - 1 point per vomit *Suicide - 20 points *Failed suicide attempt - 10 points *Night crying - 2 points *Self-defecation - 2 points Physical *Gang altercations - 10 points per inmate *Murder - 30 points *Murdered - 25 points *Escaped inmate - 40 points *Recaptured - 5 points *Pregnancy - 9 points (twins is a multipler) Category:Under Construction Category:Other